1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source device using a light-guiding pillar.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices, such as desktop PC, notebook laptop, etc., usually come with an identification logo in the form of serial number or trademark, etc. These identification logos help the customers to identify the manufacturer and model of the product. On the other hand, the trademark is also a useful tool for the manufacturer to build their brand name, avoid counterfeit and improve the value-added potential of the product.
As mentioned above, in order for the identification logos to have showy appearance on the case of the electric products, the identification logos usually apply luminescence device to highlight the logos. At the same time, the overall appearance of the electric product is improved. In addition, function indicator light is also disposed on the case of the electric products, and the function indicator light can also apply the luminescence device.
However, the expensive luminescence device may substantially increase the fabricating cost of the electric product. Therefore, how to develop a light source device of low cost and good efficiency has become an important topic.